


but if i catch you, the game will be over

by holograms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons, freezing together in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne at the end of all things, where every day is like the one that precedes it, and all they have is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but if i catch you, the game will be over

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Brienne says one night, and Jaime smirks at how she says it like a bashful confession, because he has seen Brienne in times where she does not hold on to her shy maiden demeanor, casting it aside and is full of need and lust and whispered desires.  Learning all her aspects has been a bit like standing in the sun: bright, and consuming.

The two of them are huddled together in front of a fire that teases them with just enough warmth to distract them from the surrounding snow outside. It is a night like the previous night, one like the night before that, and like all the other nights that Jaime remembers recently — where the winter chill bites at his skin, and where he gets only enough rest to get up the next day to stay one step ahead of those who seek them.  He had always thought that he would go out this life with Cersei by his side, but she has been dead and gone for some time now, executed by the dragon queen.  It is only Brienne that remains.  Many moons ago he would have never thought that it would feel as natural as it does, but now he knows that this is the way that it’s meant to be — their quick rapport, a co-dependency of two people who have went alone for awhile before finding their way back.  He would identify it as something like fate if he believed more in those types of things.

“Well,” Jaime says, his voice raspy, “I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Brienne scoffs, and sinks in closer to Jaime.  Neither has yet admitted aloud what they think — the thought that one having to live after the other has died would make life unbearable, that it would make the cold seem more freezing, the danger more frightening, the burdens more heavy.

(But Jaime thinks he saw some of Brienne’s admission of it when she thought that she had lost him to the Brotherhood, but her petrified expression soon was replaced with one of determination, and her sword and quick moves soon made the threat no longer an issue, killing all of those that stood between them.)

He feels a tug at his collar, and he _knows_ what she wants and he considers resisting just for the fun of provoking her, since he can never get enough of her put-on exasperation that attempts to mask her amusement because that’s _them,_ a push-pull hot-cold-hot affinity.  But when he turns his head to look at her he sees the way she’s panting out her breaths, with her lips parted and Jaime feels her warm breath on his face, and really, he cannot resist.

He relents, and softly presses his mouth to hers.  Brienne’s lips are as chapped as he figures his must be, but he sharply inhales when she nips lightly at his bottom lip, and when he slips in his tongue she relaxes into him, sighing.

“Jaime,” Brienne says, and he feels her murmur against his lips, feather soft and secretive.  He wraps his arms around her, and together they lay down on the ground, wrapped in their blankets.

He feels as if every day is borrowed time, the impending chaos of the world crashing down around them — however he cannot bring himself to acknowledge it amongst them.  He knows that she isn’t being daft and that she knows this as well, but Brienne is too insistent; she encounters each new day as a battle, strong and with a will to persevere.  Jaime would never speak it out loud, but on at least one occasion her enthusiasm has kept him from collapsing in the snow and refusing to go on.

But Jaime is not so optimistic, and he wonders what if this could be their last night alive.  It could be; every evening is the same now and every day is a struggle, a never ending cycle with only her to steady him.  He shifts and looks to Brienne, and his movements stir her from her silent thoughts and her blue eyes meet his and seem to ask, _What?_

“You know,” Jaime begins, “I never did tell you about that dream I had, when I came back for you in Harrenhal.”  As he talks, Brienne presses her body closer to his, and he is so glad that she is here with him, at the end of all things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always awesome :)


End file.
